Kafuri National Army
The Kafuri National Army (Majatran: الجيش الوطني كفوري, tr. Jaysh Al-Watany Al-Qafuri) is a paramilitary unit for Kafuri nationalist who do not find the Kafuri Liberal Party (Majatran: الحزب الليبرالي كفوري, tr. Hizb Al-Liberali Al-Qafuri) to be the legitimate government and fight to stop the illegitimate government at all costs. The Kafuri National Army is unaffiliated with the regional Democratic Union Party (Majatran: حزب الاتحاد الديموقراطي, tr. Hizb al-Itahadi al-democrati) which seeks to assist the Nationalist Party for the Kafuri Resurrection in regional matters. Many members of the Kafuri National Army finds themselves spread across a spectrum of political and religious views, a large portion of the fighters are secular while small groups, notably the El-Nour Brigade are known hard-line Abadist. The Kafuri National Army is technically is branch of the Democratic Union Party (Kafuristan) but is more an independent organization which fights alongside the Ba'athist party in Kafuristan though it does not necessarily take the Ba'athist ideology. The Democratic Union Party is a organization based on regionalism and some have criticized the movement as a minority movement of non-Kafuri's but the Democratic Union Party has done whatever it can to prove it's true Kafuri heritage and dedication. It is unknown to many the association between the KNA and the DUP. History The Kafuri National Army was founded at the behest of Salih Zayd Albaf, a Kafuri expatriate who lived in Dorvik and worked as an informant for the Federal Security Service (Dorvik). Albaf was tasked with finding like minded nationalist who would go back to Kafuristan and support the Ba'athist party, whom the Dorvish government, namely the security forces have long called allies. Albaf returned to Kafuristan in 3408 and immediately sought out upper and middle-class Kafuri's who were known for the nationalist tendencies though remained apolitical for fear of reprisals against them from the government. Gunther Oppenheimer, chief of the Kafuristan branch of the third directorate met with Albaf and gave him the funding necessary to make illegal purchases of weapons, vehicles and even a few air craft from the Dorvish security services. With the purchases in place the Kafuri National Army was able to start recruiting and training those who were sympathetic to the cause. The covert funding of the organization is still a closely guarded secret and only the upper echelon of the Dorvish government and Kafuri National Army know where they get their funding from. In March 3410 with around 20,000 supporters spread throughout the country, Albaf announced the formation of the Kafuri National Army and declared it's support for any nationalist government which arose in Kafuristan besides the Kafuri Liberal Party dominated government. The Kafuri National Army operates under the watchful guise of the Federal Security Service and many advisors to the leadership of the organization are in fact formerly trained members of the FSD. Albaf helped found the Democratic Union Party which became a legal means to exert influence but refused to permit the party to compete in national elections. Leadership and organization *'1st Division' (Commander: Maj. Gen. Hayder Samara) (19,000 (est.)) **'1st Infantry Brigade' (Commander: Col. Yasser Mustafa Zaman) **'El-Nour Brigade' (Commander: Sheikh Maalik Boutros Muhammad) - The El-Nour Brigade, or Light Brigade is a hard-line Abadist fighting group operating under the Kafuri National Army. There has been much internal conflict among the leadership of the Kafuri National Army about the good of keeping them but they are dedicated, elite fighters who hold a large portion of the equipment in the 1st division including 10 tanks. **'1st Armored Brigade' (Commander: Brig. Gen. Nader Hameed Samara) **'March 1st Brigade' (Commander: Maj. Mas'ud Imam Ahmad) *'2nd Division' (Commander: Gen. Baqi 'Abbas Alfarsi) (18,000 (est.)) **'2nd Infantry Brigade' (Commander: Col. Abd-al-Rashid Jamal Ahmad) **'3rd Infantry Brigade' (Commander: Maj. Zahir Mufaddal Sultan) **'2nd Armored Brigade' (Commander: Lt. Col. Farouk Ahmed Tawfeek) **'Assault Brigade' (Commander: Maj. Gen. Nagib Sameer Albaf) - An elite unit of the Kafuri National Army which is reportedly trained by foreign operatives, it is believed that the Dorvish Federal Security Service is responsible for their training. Equipment *Vehicles **'Main battle tank' ***T-56 ***T-89 "Pobeda" **'IFV' ***AOK-1BM ***AOK-2BM **'APC' ***BTR-81 ***Desantnaya Mashina Podderzhki-1 **'Military trucks' ***Polzin-5576 (Transport) ***RAZ-3277 (Command, VIP) **'Self-propelled artillery' ***AOK-2A (120mm) ***V1T2 (128mm, MRL) **'Air-defense weapons' ***Vihr' *Aircraft **'Helicopters' ***La-10 (Transport, light attack) ***La-24 (Attack, light transport)